Matchmaker Ryan!/Transcript
This is the episode script of Liam's adventures with Yo-Kai Watch. Gush: Previously on Yo-Kai Watch, Liam and (Start of the Episode) Ryan F-Freeman: Liam. If you know this Yokai, how you know about Mistress 9? Liam: Well, Hotaru sounded like a Sailor Moon character like Usagi. Meg Griffin: You mean Mistress 9, Liam? Ryan and I did face Jāmane. was very confused Frostina: I have no idea. Crash Bandicoot: I think Jāmane is one of the Sailor moon characters. Crunch Bandicoot: Crunch doesn't understand any of this. Katie Jones: Me too, Crunch. Siro: I'm a Yo-Kai so I don't know either. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. I didn't know Liam is a Sailor Scout like Sailor Mars. and Pinkipoo facefaults, then picks themselves up Liam: in embarrassment I am NOT a Sailor Scout! to himself Secretly I am. Meg Griffin: Wow. So, why you do that when Ryan said you're a Sailor Scout? Liam: shock Did you hear what I said, Meg? Meg Griffin: I know. But, I know if Ryan and I faced Mistress 9 before. Ryan F-Freeman: And if I could do some matchmaking, it could be fun. And I was wondering if you faced her before, Liam. Liam: I have. Crash Bandicoot: How did you face Mistress 9, mate? I guess she might be juiced up with power faster then my cellphone. Or my juicer, for that matter. Liam: Uh....about that, Crash.. Crash Bandicoot: What's wrong, mate? Liam: I got creamed... facefaults Pinkipoo: Are you saying you lost? Liam: disappointed Yes.... Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I thought it was the type of cream you put on ice cream. Mmm. Creamy. I know my Sailor Scout name is Sailor Ryan. Liam: Getting creamed means to be utterly defeated or got overpowered. Milly: Easy for you to say. I need to remember how to wield a Keyblade like Ryan and his love. didnt see the Sailor Scouts peeking at the wall, listening to their conversation Serena Tsukino: quietly to the scouts So Liam's one of us? - - [ Crash Bandicoot: So, if Ryan knows Mistress 9, Liam, you could have Ryan look in your memories. Sunset and Ryan's brother Cody also have the power to see memories. - - - - - summons his Keyblade and points it at Sailor Moon Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you and your friends here? Are you working with Ryvine or Black Lady? Serena Tsukino: Don't be alarmed about us, we're allies of Liam's. Also... revealed a Yo-Kai Watch, the Scouts had one too Ryan F-Freeman: You got Yo-Kai watches? Cool. I do remember facing Mistress 9. I got more luck then the lucky rabbit's foot. Liam: Uh oh, we've got company. all look, and it revealed that Liam remembered fighting Meg Griffin: Look, it's... Liam: Mistress 9!! Everyone call a Yo-Kai friend. Allies: nods Right! Liam: Come on out my friend, calling Goldenyan. Goldenyan: GOLDENYAN! Crash Bandicoot: Extreme battle ready! Ryan F-Freeman: I will handle her for you, Liam. Liam: Be careful, Ryan. Mistress 9 (): You will try. Liam: Lets transform, girls! Sailor Scouts nod Sailor Scouts: unison Crisis Power, Make Up! the Sailor Scouts transformed into Sailor Guardians Liam: orb appears and gave the power to Milly which made her glow The Sailor Scouts gave you the power to transform into a Pretty Sailor Guardian. Right, girls? Sailor Scouts: nod in unison Yeah. Milly: I don't know. began to transform into Sailor Guardian Crash Bandicoot: Extreme power. Mistress 9: No! her magic to drain Milly's powers , rendering from Milly from becoming Sailor guardian Milly: weak Oh my. Meg Griffin: Oh now, you done it! out her Keyblade; the Dark Oathkeeper Frostina was horrified, and began to tear up with an angry face at the same time at Mistress 9 Frostina: HOW DARE YOU HURT MILLY LIKE THAT! YOU WILL PAY!! Sailor Moon, the Glacial Clip, quickly. Moon throws a Glacial Clip over to Frostina allowing her to catch it Frostina: puts it on her head and begins to glow along with the Glacial Clip - Meg Griffin: Is she... Liam: Yep, she's evolving. - changes to Prime Prince 9 and charged at Mistress 9 Mistress 9: Prime Prince 9: Laim: - Mermadonna: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mistress 9: You think you won? I will be back for revenge, Sailor Earth and Sailor Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: We'll Be waiting. Mistress 9: I will return! a portal and retreats then the portal closes - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts